Heart Rush
by arysa13
Summary: Jealousy overcomes Betty, and she goes to confront Veronica. Set towards the end of 1x01.


**Someone asked me to write a Bellarke AU based on the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town and I told them I'd write this instead lmao**

* * *

He doesn't love her. He said as much. Or rather, he said he loves her, but not the way she wants to be loved. She hates him a little for it, but mostly she just feels betrayed.

She can't get the image out of her head as she lies down face first on her bed, tears still falling from her eyes though Archie had left an hour ago. The image of Archie walking into that closet with Veronica, of Veronica's lips on him. She knows firsthand how good those lips feel, remembers the way Veronica's perfume filled her nostrils as she took her by surprise at the cheerleading tryouts.

How could Veronica do this to her? They were supposed to be friends. What about all that stuff she said about not wanting to be a terrible person anymore? Was it all just lies so that she could get close to Archie?

 _It's no wonder Archie likes Veronica better than you,_ Betty thinks to herself. She thinks about the smug curve of Veronica's red lips, the sly quirk of her perfectly plucked eyebrow. If only she were as confident as Veronica. As pretty as Veronica, as sexy as Veronica. If she could kiss like Veronica. She wonders if she kissed Veronica now, would she taste the same as before, or would she taste like Archie? Betty can feel her heart racing just thinking about it.

She sits up, suddenly mad as hell. She doesn't get mad often, manages to stay in total control of her anger at all times. But right now she's livid at Veronica for doing this to her. Does she think she can just kiss _anyone_? Like it means nothing to her? Because it sure as hell doesn't mean nothing to Betty.

She gets up, not bothering to get dressed again except for slipping on some shoes, and storms downstairs. She doesn't worry about trying to be quiet, her mom will be dead to the world by now.

Betty takes her mom's keys and her car and speeds over to Veronica's apartment before she can chicken out. She's not even sure what she's going to say, just knows that she needs to see Veronica, _right now._

It isn't until she's standing out in front of the apartment building that she realises she may not have thought this through. Her anger has dissipated now and she's feeling like a hopeless idiot, staring at a door she can't get in. She turns to go, and is immediately met with Veronica, staring at her in confusion, still in her clothes from the dance.

"Betty?" Veronica says and Betty swallows. What is she supposed to say now? What is she even doing here?

"I-," she starts, but she doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I'm really sorry, Betty," Veronica tells her, and she seems so sincere. "I never wanted to be that girl."

"It's fine," Betty says, because that's what she always says.

"It's not fine," Veronica says fiercely. "You're allowed to be mad at me, Betty. You're allowed to tell me how you're feeling." Betty swallows. Has anyone ever told her that before?

"How could you?" Betty manages to choke out, her eyes welling up again. "How could you kiss him? Did it mean anything to you or do you just kiss anyone you can for a bit of fun?" Betty laughs humourlessly. "What about me? When you kissed me, did that mean anything?"

"Wait, Betty…" Veronica says. "Is this not about Archie?"

"Of course it's about Archie!" Betty all but yells, but she's not entirely sure it is. She's not even really thinking about Archie right now, she's thinking about Veronica and what it felt like to kiss her, and how she just kind of wants to do it again.

"Look, Betty," Veronica says quietly, stepping closer to Betty. "I'm really sorry I kissed Archie. I hate that I hurt you. But it wasn't even that good, trust me."

"It wasn't?" Betty says, only half aware of what she's saying as Veronica gets closer. Veronica shakes her head.

"It wasn't half as good as kissing you," Veronica says softly and Betty can't seem to take her eyes off the other girl's lips. Betty swallows nervously. She can't remember why she was mad before. "What's so good about Archie, anyway?"

"I—I don't know," Betty stammers.

"You want to kiss me again?" Veronica grins impishly and Betty smiles shakily, feeling flustered.

"I don't know, I—is it just for show again?" Betty says.

"There's no one watching, Betty," Veronica says softly, before leaning in and pressing her lips against Betty's. Betty closes her eyes, letting Veronica's soft lips brush hers for a few moments before remembering to kiss her back. She feels Veronica smile against her mouth before Veronica kisses her harder and Betty feels it all the way down to her toes.

It's much better than the first kiss, slower, deeper. All thoughts of Archie have officially vanished, and all Betty can think is how she just wants to keep kissing Veronica forever. But all too soon, Veronica is pulling away, and it takes Betty a few more seconds to be able to open her eyes again. When she does she finds Veronica smirking at her.

"Screw Archie," Veronica winks. "Who needs boys, right?"

"Right," Betty laughs, her stomach flipping over with the implied promise of more of this to come.

"It's late," Veronica notes. "You should get some sleep. But we should do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Betty nods. "We should definitely, yeah. Definitely." She's well aware she's totally incoherent, but her head is still a little foggy and she feels a little like she might be dreaming.

"Goodnight, B," Veronica presses a kiss to Betty's cheek and heads into her apartment building, leaving Betty to gather her thoughts, her hand touching the spot on her cheek where Veronica had kissed her.

"Goodnight," Betty finally remembers to call out after her. She gets back into her mother's car and heads back home. This was really not how she imagined the night would go. But as she climbs back into bed, and idiotic smile on her face, she can't help but feel that it worked out even better.


End file.
